


Not Who She Seems to Be

by Dovehoot



Series: Tallstar/Jake Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Gen, ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovehoot/pseuds/Dovehoot
Summary: ThunderClan's leader Bluestar has been permanently changed by the untimely deaths of her two deputies Redtail and Lionheart. With her change in personality, many of the younger cats in the Clan have become scared of her and avoid her at all costs. Tawnypaw is one of these cats. When Tawnypaw is apprenticed to Sandstorm, one of the cats closest to Bluestar, her first activity as an apprentice is to meet with Bluestar in her den. Tawnypaw is terrified, but she quickly discovers that Bluestar is not the cat she thought she was.
Series: Tallstar/Jake Alternate Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Not Who She Seems to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So last week on Twitter when I saw that Bluestar was Warrior Cat of the Week I decided to write a short fic that fits into my Tallstar/Jake AU before the events of Blood Rising. I wanted to better explain the relationships between Tawnypaw, Sandstorm and Bluestar as well as give this alternate universe some more depth. Unfortunately due to anxiety and depression as well as technical difficulties, it took a little longer than I had hoped. ^^'. Anyhow, here it is now, almost a week later. I am also working on chapter two of Blood Rising and I hope to have it at least halfway done by this evening. As usual if you have any question about this installment feel free to ask!
> 
> For regular updates about Blood Rising and it's spin-offs, follow my twitter @TheTrueDovewing.

_"From this day on_ , until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tawnypaw. Your mentor will be Sandstorm. I know that Sandstorm will pass down all of the courage and loyalty she inherited from her father.” 

Bluestar’s meow rang hollow with grief as she bowed her head in sorrow over the loss of her first deputy. It had been several moons since Redtail’s death and even the death of her second deputy, Lionheart, but Bluestar still grieved as if their bodies were still warm.

The newly named apprentice gulped as she felt the leader’s intense blue gaze searing into her pelt as she bumbled over to where Sandstorm stood next to her brother Bramblepaw and his mentor, Dustpelt. Tawnypaw touched noses with her new mentor who offered a warm purr as reply when she faced the pale tortoiseshell she-cat. 

“I look forward to training with you.” Sandstorm said with her green eyes shimmering with a mixture of joy and sadness at the mixed emotions of receiving an apprentice and being reminded of her father’s untimely death.

Tawnypaw smiled and fluffed up her still kitten-soft fur which stuck out in patches like down on a baby bird. “I’ll be the best apprentice I can be!” she promised, determination flooding her heart and warming her from toes-to-tail like a flame.

Sandstorm chuckled and flicked her shoulder with her tail-tip. “I am sure you will be.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“So what are we going to do first?_ Go explore the territory with Bramblepaw and Dustpelt?” Tawnypaw meowed curiously, gazing up at her mentor with wide green eyes.

Sandstorm chuckled. “No, no. We will do that at dawn tomorrow. I want you to have a full night’s rest so we can cover as much of ThunderClan’s land as possible.” The pale ginger she-cat stood up and stretched showing Tawnypaw the powerful muscles rippling beneath her short tabby fur.

_I wonder if I will ever look like that?_ Tawnypaw thought in awe while gazing at the young warrior. Sandstorm flicked her tail and let out a _mrrow_ of amusement at her apprentice’s gaping stare. “Don’t worry,” She nodded for Tawnypaw to stand up and follow her and she shot her a playful wink, mischief glittering in her eyes. “One day you will look as awesome as this.”

Tawnypaw felt her pelt grow hot and she licked her ruffled chest fur in embarrassment as she began to follow Sandstorm. “So,” she said after taking a heartbeat to compose herself. “Where are we going?” 

Sandstorm nodded to Highrock and Tawnypaw felt herself shrink down in her pelt. “We’re going to go visit with Bluestar.” Sandstorm said before ducking down to grab a plump squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and turning to bound towards the leader’s den.

Tawnypaw followed far more reluctantly. Bluestar had always terrified she and Bramblepaw. Redtail had died shortly before she was born and Lionheart had died before she was old enough to remember the well loved deputy who happened to also be her very own uncle. Their deaths had hit Bluestar extremely hard and according to Tawnypaw’s mother Goldenflower, she had never been the same since.

The blue-gray she-cat had become reclusive, absent and hostile. The only cats who really could talk with her were; her nephew Whitestorm, Frostfur, Runningwind, Sandstorm and sometimes Tigerclaw. According to the elders, it was common tradition for the Clan leader to come welcome new kits into the Clan shortly after their birth. Bluestar hadn’t even done that for Tawnypaw and her littermate due to her grief.

Tawnypaw gulped as she ascended the tumble of rocks leading up to Bluestar’s den which was hidden by a curtain of lichen. Suddenly her paw got caught on the edge of a particularly jagged rock and caused her to stumble forward. Sandstorm reached out and steadied her with a paw while looking her over curiously when she noticed her apprehension. 

Sandstorm raised her tabby striped tail to warn Tawnypaw to wait as she pushed the lichen aside to stick her head inside of Bluestar’s den. Tawnypaw could hear the soft thud as Sandstorm sat the squirrel down so she could speak. “Bluestar? Is it alright if Tawnypaw and I come in?”

Tawnypaw heard a rustling sound which she presumed to be the blue-gray she-cat scrambling upright in her nest. There was a moment of pause before she heard Bluestar speak. “Yes.” Tawnypaw was surprised with the softness in the leader’s voice as she addressed Sandstorm. 

Sandstorm flicked her tail to let Tawnypaw know to come in and Tawnypaw nervously entered the den setting down stiffly with her tail wrapped tightly over her paws. To her surprise, her mentor settled in beside their leader and softly began to groom Bluestar’s matted and dusty blue-gray fur. Bluestar closed her eyes and let out a relaxed sigh. 

Tawnypaw had known Bluestar and Sandstorm were close, but she had never realized the two were _this_ familiar. Tawnypaw shuffled her paws at the awkward silence that had fallen upon the den. Her pelt felt itchy and uncomfortable as she longed for some form of words to break the awkward silence which hung stale in the air.

Bluestar took a deep breath and opened her eyes looking Tawnypaw over. “You know you look a lot like your uncle. You even have his eyes.” The gentleness in her voice was mingled with grief for her second deputy. “Lionheart was a good cat and a wonderful deputy just as Redtail was. If you have half of the courage and compassion that Lionheart had I know you will be an excellent warrior young Tawnypaw.” Bluestar mewed hoarsely. 

Sandstorm pressed her nose into Bluestar’s cheek fur before flopping down next to the old leader and laying her head across the blue-gray she-cat’s shoulder in a gesture of familiar affection. “Why don’t you tell her about your time as an apprentice Bluestar?” Sandstorm said in a gentle meow. Bluestar’s head snapped back up and the cloudiness cleared from her gaze replaced by an air of reflection and thoughtfulness.

“I was apprenticed alongside my sister Snowfur. My mentor was Stonepelt and Snowfur’s mentor was Sparrowpelt, or as you know him, Halftail.” Bluestar paused to think for a moment before continuing. “My first task as an apprentice was gathering the moss and cleaning out the elder’s den.”

Sandstorm interrupted with a _mrrow_ of laughter before reaching out a paw to shove her apprentice playfully. “See aren’t you glad to have a cool mentor who wouldn’t make you do _that_ on your first day as an apprentice!” Tawnypaw nodded and let out a thankful purr in response before turning her attention back to Bluestar who had rolled her eyes at Sandstorm’s interruption.

“Early into my apprenticeship ThunderClan’s Medicine Cat at the time, Goosefeather,” Tawnypaw flinched at the way Bluestar spat out the tom’s name. “Had convinced Pinestar to lead a raid on WindClan’s camp to destroy their medicine den.” 

Tawnypaw felt shock run through her and her pelt bristled. _What a risky move going straight into WindClan’s camp! How terrifying!_ Bluestar paused her lip curling up into a snarl. “My mother Moonflower died in that attack. _It was horrible._ ” She paused and closed her eyes tight before shuddering and opening them once more looking off into the distance. “My mentor had to retire to the elder’s den from a wound he sustained from the battle which never healed right. Sunfall became my new mentor.” 

Fondness filled Bluestar’s gaze. “Stonepelt was a great mentor and Sunfall was as well.” Bluestar paused and met Tawnypaw’s gaze with a soft smile. “Sunfall was more like a father to me than my blood father. He helped me move past my grief and realize the error in my ways of wallowing in the past.” 

Tawnypaw let out a purr and smiled back. “Sunfall sounds like he was a good cat.” She thought of her own father. Tigerclaw had never been as present as Whitestorm had been for Fernpaw and Ashpaw or his most recent litter of kits who had just been born two moons prior; Rainkit, Sootkit and Sorrelkit. Goldenflower had always said it was because Tigerclaw was so focused on caring for his Clan that despite trying his best to make time for his family, there was only so much one cat could do. Tawnypaw did not know if she believed this entirely as she had heard countless times how much of a doting father Redtail had been to Sandstorm while also managing to be extremely dedicated in serving his Clan. 

“He truly was.” Bluestar purred while reminiscing. 

“Did you know he even went on to become the leader of ThunderClan before Bluestar?” Sandstorm interjected.

Tawnypaw blinked in surprise. “Really?” She vaguely remembered having heard of Sunstar from the elder’s as a young kit but she was still caught off guard nevertheless to discover this was the cat who had been both a father figure and a mentor to Bluestar.

Bluestar nodded. “And he was an excellent leader at that. He was kind, intelligent and wise. He always thought before acting and led ThunderClan into an era of peace. It was a shame he was only given eight lives.”

“Eight lives?” Tawnypaw questioned.

Bluestar nodded. “The previous leader, Pinestar, left the Clan to become a Kittypet. Due to having one remaining life, StarClan was unable to give Sunstar all nine of the lives a leader normally receives.”

Sandstorm let out a hiss. “ _A Kittypet!_ Can you even imagine?” She spat and lashed her tail. “I can’t even begin to imagine why any cat would want to live such a pampered life and eat rabbit pellets while Two-legs rub their grubby paws all over your fur. Ew!”

Bluestar let out an amused purr while Tawnypaw laughed. “Pinestar was a noble leader when he was still a Clan cat. He may have made some bad decisions but what cat doesn’t? Pinestar actually is your grandfather Tanwypaw.”

Tawnypaw felt shock and embarrassment run through her. She had always wondered why no cat would tell her who Tigerclaw’s father was and now it all made sense. She let out a small growl. “I’m related to a traitor?” 

Bluestar reached out and placed a paw upon Tawnypaw’s shoulder. “We are not defined by the cats we are related to. Just because Pinestar did a bad thing does not mean he was necessarily a bad cat. As I mentioned before he was actually a rather good leader before he left the Clan.” Tawnypaw felt slightly comforted by the gesture though her mind was still slightly uneasy at the revelation about her kin. 

Sandstorm had just seemed to notice that the blue-gray leader had yet to touch fresh-kill and she nudged it forward. Bluestar shook her head. “I will eat once you leave, I am not hungry just yet.” Sandstorm opened her jaws to protest but stopped short when Bluestar looked at her with her blue eyes glittering with defiance. Sandstorm raised her paws in resignation and lay her head back down letting out a sigh.

Bluestar flicked the pale ginger she-cat with her tail. “Now, to tease this one.” 

“Hey!” Sandstorm protested, gently shoving Bluestar’s shoulder.

“I’m your leader so I get to tease you whenever I want to.” 

Tawnypaw still felt surprised by the comfortable, playful air the two shared. She was feeling much more relaxed than when she first entered the den. _I had never imagined Bluestar to be like this. It’s so strange to see her so different now than how she is with the rest of the Clan._

Bluestar pressed a paw to Sandstorm’s muzzle who let out a grunt of protest. “Sandstorm was one of the most unruly kits in the nursery! She always had at least one paw in trouble. Redtail and Runningwind certainly had their paws full with her!”

Sandstorm rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance covering her face with her paws. “Not true!”

Bluestar ignored her and continued. “I apprenticed her to my nephew Whitestorm in hopes that his wisdom, patience, and maturity would serve well in mellowing her out.” Looking Sandstorm up and down she let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. “I’m sure you can see how well that worked out.” Sandstorm groaned for her to stop.

The leader’s blue gaze softened as she looked fondly at the young warrior. “I had mentored Runningwind and Redtail and I had always been close as he was my first deputy and a dear friend of mine. When I found out the two had gotten together and were expecting kits with Brindleface having volunteered to be a surrogate, I was overjoyed.” 

Sandstorm purred at the mention of her fathers and the kindness of Brindleface to volunteer as a surrogate mother. Bluestar continued, “When Sandkit was born, I couldn’t get her out of my den. Redtail and Runningwind constantly had her under my paws. I couldn’t take two steps without tripping over this one!” She lapped at Sandstorm’s cheek affectionately. “Not that I’m complaining. When she became an apprentice she always brought me the best fresh-kill and cleaned out my nest every day. She would even hunt until she could find enough feathers to line both my den and the elder’s. It was worth every bit of kit-sitting duty I had to do when she was younger. Even with Sandstorm’s warrior duties she still manages to take care of me. ” Warmth filled the leader’s mew.

Sandstorm looked at Tawnypaw affectionately. “And now I have an apprentice of my own to help me.”

If Tawnypaw had been told she would be tasked with helping take care of Bluestar every day before this meeting with her, she definitely would have been more than a little apprehensive, but after seeing this new side to Bluestar she had begun to feel a strong sense of admiration for the fascinating leader. 

“Sandstorm has grown into a fine young warrior and I couldn’t be more proud of her. You are very lucky to have her as a mentor Tawnypaw, there is so much for you to learn from her.” 

Sandstorm ducked her head at the praise. “Oh stop!” She meowed affectionately. 

Bluestar purred for a moment pressing her head to Sandstorm’s. “I think it may be time for you to head to the apprentice’s den little one.”

Tawnypaw had opened her mouth to protest but was cut off when she gave a large yawn. Her pelt grew hot with embarrassment as Bluestar and Sandstorm let out amused purrs.

Sandstorm nodded in agreement. “We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Bluestar is right, off you go!” Tawnypaw’s mentor stood up and stretched before gently nudging her apprentice to her paw’s. Tawnypaw felt a jolt of shock rush through her body when she realized that it had grown dark out, she must have completely lost track of time in the leader’s den.

Tawnypaw sleepily began to stumble towards the den entrance when she was stopped by a blue-gray tail. “It was very nice to meet you Tawnypaw and I look forward to seeing more of you. I know you will become an excellent warrior under Sandstorm’s guidance.” 

Tawnypaw felt her pelt grow warm from the praise and swiftly dipped her head in thanks. “T-thank you.” She stuttered out. Bluestar nodded and turned to go lay down once more. Tawnypaw saw the leader sniff the prey that Sandstorm had brought curiously.

“Come on, let’s go get some rest and let her eat. We’ll be visiting her again tomorrow. She is very different than you originally thought, eh?” Sandstorm said in a soft voice as she helped her apprentice down the Highrock. 

Tawnypaw nodded thoughtfully in response. Sandstorm guided her apprentice to the fresh-kill pile and motioned towards it. “You can grab some prey then head to your nest but I’d advise you to not stay up too late talking to your new denmates.” 

The tortoiseshell apprentice yawned. “I rather just rest, is it alright if I just grab something in the morning instead?” 

Sandstorm nodded and flicked her tail tip across Tawnypaw’s ear. “Good night Tawnypaw, I will see you bright and early tomorrow.” The pale ginger she-cat turned and padded over to where Dustpelt was sitting outside of the warrior’s den talking with Whitestorm over some prey.

Tawnypaw stretched and looked back towards Bluestar’s den in the Highrock. _I can’t wait to start my training tomorrow and learn even more about my Clanmates. I look forward to spending more time with Bluestar as well, she is such an interesting cat. When Sandstorm and I go out exploring the territory tomorrow maybe I can try to find some soft feathers for Bluestar’s nest._

Pushing her way into the apprentice’s den Tawnypaw was relieved to see an empty nest next to Bramblepaw who was softly snoring. The tortoiseshell she-cat circled twice before snuggling into the soft moss which made up her new nest. Closing her eyes Tawnypaw dreamed of a bright future.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some notes.
> 
> \- Redtail is trans FtM.  
> \- Redtail and Runningwind wanted kits but Redtail wasn't going to carry them as he felt uncomfortable with that.  
> \- Brindleface saw how much the two loved each other and wanted kits and after a discussion, her mate Whitestorm (a close friend of Redtail) was cool with her volunteering to be a surrogate.  
> \- Sandkit was the only kit born from the litter.  
> \- Bluestar sees Sandstorm as a daughter as she reminds her a lot of Mistyfoot.  
> \- Bluestar acts like her normal self with the cats she is close to. Although, she is super playful with Whitestorm and Sandstorm due to them being like her kits.  
> \- Tigerclaw didn't really pay attention to Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw until they were older apprentices. Tawnypaw slightly resents him for this yet still loves him while Bramblepaw completely disregards this and idolizes him as if he could do no wrong.  
> \- Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw are 11 moons old in chapter one of Blood Rising.  
> \- Some characters are possibly unlike their cannon self for two reasons. 1.) I am getting used to writing dynamic personalities. 2.) I imagine them differently than they are portrayed in the books.  
> \- While an apprentice Tawnypaw is super tall, lanky and awkward but she fills out when she gets older and gets super buff, muscular and graceful. She actually turns out to be physically a mix of Tigerclaw and Lionheart. An absolute unit.


End file.
